U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,579 discloses a combination of a golf club and a golf club support wherein means are provided to attach the support to the handle of the club and movable support means which pivot with respect to the attaching means. The support is lockable in a closed position on the club handle or in its open supporting position.
The present invention is directed toward a golf club support that is easily attached or removed from a golf club and does not employ separate attaching and movable support means and does not employ any pivoting action of any type.